The proposed meeting, the Seventh Conference on the Neurobiology of Learning and Memory, is the seventh in a series of international conferences organized by the Center for the Neurobiology of Learning and Memory at the University of California, Irvine. The theme of the conference is: Making Memories in the Brain: Orchestration of Cells and Systems. It will be held in Irvine, California on November 7-9, 2001 (just prior to the Annual Meeting of the Society for Neuroscience in San Diego). The goal of this series of conferences is to provide a forum for presentation and discussion of the latest and most significant findings in the neurobiology of learning and memory. The 2001 meeting will focus on four areas: 1) Local Synaptic Processing in Memory Formation, 2) Interaction of Brain Systems in Memory Formation, 3) Stress and Memory, and 4) Addiction and Memory: Common Mechanisms? Sixteen speakers have agreed to make presentations; they are among the worlds leading investigators in the topics of the conference. The conference format emphasizes discussion by all participants, and four discussion leaders have been selected to lead this interchange of ideas. The general sessions will take place at the Hyatt Regency Hotel in Irvine; a poster session (75 to 100 posters) will be held in the Herklotz Research Facility on the UC Irvine campus. We anticipate an attendance of 350 to 400 persons, including faculty, postdoctoral researchers and graduate students from the U.S. and many foreign countries.